Gundam Wing: Endless Destiny
by Wing Zer0
Summary: It has been 28 years since the end of the Eve Wars and now a new generation of Gundam Pilots must stop a new force bent on total control


New Mobile Report  
Gundam Wing  
Endless Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. It is the property of Sunrise which was subsequently used by   
Bandai. The Gundam Pilots are mine and so is the story. I'm just writing this so I don't get   
sued or can sue whoever tries to steal my first (Unless you counted Episode 2) big project.  
  
Prologue  
The year is AC 223. It has been 28 years since the Eve Wars of AC 195. In this war Heero   
Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wuifei defeated Milliardo   
Peacecraft and the White Fang. After a subsequent revolution peace had seemed to prosper under   
Queen Relena. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation, later renamed Universal Nation in AC 219, began   
it's expansion to the far reaches of this galaxy. Sky Cities, Colonies, and Bio Spheres were   
used to colonize new Lagrange Points and lands. All weapons were banned in an agreement known as  
the Future's Treaty. All weapons including The Gundams were buried. Yet this peace was   
disrupted. Dolsay Sagami, Relena's most trusted advisor assassinates the Queen in an attempt   
to improve the lives of the people during this time of economic depression. He consolidates   
his power and declares the Universal Nation no more instead it is the SOL Federation. He   
becomes the Emperor but the people don't want him so they revolt. Sagami has no way of putting  
down the rebellion without battle cruisers. This is when Sagami is confronted by Junpei   
Masaki, leader of OZEON a secret organization, he promises Sagami ships and mobile suits from   
the Eve Wars, the Mariemaia Revolution, and the One Year War. SOL eventually puts down all   
rebellions except for the major one on the other side of the Milkey Way which excavated it's   
own ships and mobile suits including the dreaded Gundams. Both sides are building an army and   
preparing for war and a deeper more terryfying secret awaits...  
  
Chapter 1  
A Cry For Peace, A Cry for Gundams  
"So explain to me again why we chose these five," It was a long day and G-Drop project  
leader General Kendo didn't quite accept the fact that five boys were chosen to pilot such  
precious mobile suits.  
"Well these young me," Dr. Vishi emphasized,"have enhanced mental and physical   
capabilites. These capabilities are far beyond those of standard mobile suit pilots. These   
talents would be better suited for this operation than on the front lines."  
"Alright, fine they can pilot the Gundams. So we'll send Zero and Epyon to Mars and   
Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Deathscythe Hell to Mercury. When they finish there they can go for  
the final assault on Earth. Once they are on Earth the Fleet will move to destroy the   
Alliance," the General said excited at the prospect of a battle.   
"But sir, the Gundam's would be more effective if..." Vishi was trying to say.  
"You will follow my orders Doctor or you will lose the project, Dismissed!" Kendo   
shouted. The Doctor got up and went to the Hangar the Alliance of Free Worlds had enough   
supplies so what was the problem with the team effort. Kendo just wanted more fighting for   
himself, Vishi thought. At the Hangar he saw the rebuilt Peacemillion 2. It was a project  
commenced by Vishi's father Howard during the Mariemaia Revolution but was never finished.  
The only improvement rally was weapons which the original sorely lacked. He was lucky to have  
found the ship, he was also lucky to get the Gundams but he's probably the only left in this  
universe that can fix, repair or modify them considering everyone who worked on a Gundam was   
now six feet under. Time to prepare the pilots...  
  
"Final prep check completed," Kai Hazori muttered. He had spent numerous hours working  
on his upgrades to Wing Zero. While he wasn't done yet he added the Neo Bird mode and   
installed the Zero System back into it. He had begun work on the new weapon he called "Angel's  
Touch" but unfortunatly only the machine guns of it were added. The Gundams had been increased  
in size to have a living space although small for the pilots in case they would be out from   
Peacemillion II for an extended period. Kai saw Rikimaru Asimaya testing himself with the Zero   
System they were the only two who could fully handle it so on the other suits it was left on as   
a fail safe option. The Neo Epyon wasn't a huge improvement. It had a twin beam rifle, that was  
attached to the sheild, so it had a long range weapon. In it's mobile armor mode it could be   
used as if it were a jet. Martin Cortes is the pilot of the Heavyarms. Cortes was a gun nut   
so the Heavyarms Custom, as he called it, had been loaded with every kind of weapon it could fit.  
When in trouble two beam batons can be used to fight at close to medium range. Steve Galford was  
the pilot of Deathscythe Hell. He seemed to want to sustain the name of Shinigami so he added   
one weapon the Demon Fangs. The fifth pilot was Razul Sanaza who had the use of Sandrock Custom.  
He kept Sandrock the same but improved its space fighting capability. The Sanaza family was the   
richest of the New Side, what the people called the Alliance planets, they were personal friends  
of the Winner family and knew the secret location of the Gundams and Maganac suits. The new   
Maganac generation was led by Abdul and they swore to protect the Sanaza family and were waiting  
on Peacemillion II for the G-Drop Operation. They had hoped to be able to work together on this   
mission but as it stood they were split. Kai and Rikimaru would be going to Mars;   
Martin, Steve, and Abdul would be at Mercury; and the Maganacs would wait for them on Earth.   
After Mars and Mercury were hit they would go to Earth while the Alliance Space and Land Force   
would take the defenseless planets. At least they would be together for the fight on Earth.  
"We are now 50 Km outside of Mars Defense Radar," a voice commed in.   
"Zero and Epyon move to the release hatch," Dr. Vishi said over the com. Kai and   
Rikimaru had climbed aboard their respective suits and their hatches sealed. Kai put his   
space helmet on.  
"Good luck on Mercury," Kai said, "See you in a week." At that point Zero and Epyon   
had been released. They had transformed into their alternate forms and headed for the red   
planet. "When we reach the radar detection point split up. Once he land we'll meet up at   
Stanton Spaceport," Kai said.  
"Right, just hope we don't have any trouble in entering the red planet," Rikimaru   
replied. The two Gundams split up as they headed for the Red Planet.  
  
"Sir we have spotted two shuttles splitting up at the Radar Detection Point," Private   
Clemens said.  
"Shuttles?" The Commander asked.   
"They're awfully small and scanning them brought up that they were made of Gundanium   
Alloy," Clemens said looking awfully confused.  
"Maybe they're part of the ship that we spotted here earlier," Zetun Mircess, the Dark   
Count and the Commander of this OZEON Group the Rabid Dogs. Zetun was a tall man, he had long   
blonde hair and wore a silver and black helmet like the man he admired Zechs Merquise.  
"A... a Gundam sir!?" Clemens looked like he had just seen a phantom.  
"Yes, I'll fight that one," he pointed to the Neo Bird form of Wing Zero, "Prepare to   
release my Gelgoog and 3 Tauruses." Zetun ordered.  
"Yes sir," Clemens saluted as he said it. Zetun walked to the hangar.   
"I hope he is inexperinced or we are all doomed because they say those who have laid   
eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it." Zetun muttered. He stepped into his Gelgoog   
and his Gelgoog and 3 Tauruses were launched from the carrier.  
  
"A carrier...great I've been spotted," Kai said, "Guess I'll have to shoot it down with   
the machine cannons." He hit a pedal and pushed a lever and his Gundam transformed into an   
Armored Knight with giant feathery wings concealing vernier rockets holding a red sheild, a   
rifle of some kind, and machine guns on its forearms. "Shit, can't use the buster rifle or  
else I'll be caught," he was about to shoot down the carrier but as he began to fire one   
Gelgoog and 3 Tauruses came out of the carrier, "Guees I'll have to get rid of them too."   
Zetun fired the Gelgoog's beam rifle hitting the left leg of the Zero. "Damn he is pretty   
good," Kai muttered. He engaged the first Taurus and jammed his sheild into the Taurus he   
could hear the pilot inside being crushed and even bits of blood and bones came out of the hatch.  
Kai kicked the impaled Taurus off the sheild. Just then a hail of energy came down on Zero.   
The dead Taurus exploded and Zero blocked the lasers with his sheild. Kai fired off his machine   
cannons. One Taurus was riddled with bullets and exploded in a fireball while pieces of the   
black suit flew out into space then there was only smoke left. The other Taurus had been damaged  
by the bullets and floated in space. He ignited his beam saber and charged the Gelgoog. On his  
way he attacked the damaged Taurus cutting it staright across at at the waist splitting both   
pieces in half and leaving the bloddy trail of the dead pilot coming out of the suit just before  
it exploded. Zero turned to face the Gelgoog and dashed torwards it. The Gelgoog ignited its   
double beam saber and dashed at the Gundam. Zetun locked up the arms of Zero and stuck its knee  
in the hatch of it effectivly immobilizing the two suits. Zetun jumped out just before the two   
suits plunged torwards Mars.  
Zetun said, "The pilot will die in atmospheric entry but the Gundam would survive."  
I'll need to prepare a search party for the Gundam when I get back he thought.   
Kai's Zero suit was plunging so fast towards Mars it caused Kai to black out.   
His head slammed against the console of his Gundam and blood began to trickle from his forehead.  
Damn that pilot was good. I hope Rikimaru finds me before OZEON does. That was Kai's last   
thought as Zero plummeted to Mars.   
  
Chapter 2  
The Girl, The Pilot, and The Gundam  
  
Emarie Azaka stood outside in the dry desolate weather of Mars. She had taken a break   
from her work and sat down underneath a tree. She looked up at the sky and always wondered what  
new things space could offer her. She brushed off the sweat from her forehead and began to get   
up. What she saw was probably a space battle. Two small explosions and then an ignition of   
swords. Two mobile suits had locked together and headed straight down to the surface of Mars  
headed for the bluffs. She ran to get her father who was on the other side planting food for  
the soldiers. It was a long run but she made it, "Father, two mobile suits," she gasped for air  
"are headed for the bluffs."  
"Hmmmm...Emarie go check it out be careful of the metal and any fires that may break out.  
I need to go get the transport truck." Shinden Azaka spoke calmly. Just as the conversation   
ended the bluffs were shattered by the impact. Emarie began to run to the bluffs. She was   
excited by the events of today even if the planting scheldule would be thrown off. When Emarie  
arrived at the bluff she found a burnt Gelgoog with its hatch opened and deadlocked with it was  
a different looking suit a more knight like suit and it had large wings that were like an angels.  
The Gelgoog pilot must have jumped or was vaporized upon entry she noticed the other suits door   
was still shut. She opened the hatch and to her surprise was a young man not much older than   
herself in a space flight suit still alive but unconscious. She took him out of the mobile  
suit as best as she could without causing much pain. He stirred a little bit and Emarie took  
his helmet off his head. She blushed a little when she saw how cute he was but he needed medical  
attention badly. He broke his right arm and left leg and had cuts all over which was evidenced  
by the stains of blood on his flight suit.  
"He's so young...he shouldn't be a pilot," she said quietly.  
"Emarie," she heard from her father, "Bring him to the truck I'll load up the mobile   
suits." Kai was placed inside the truck and the mobile suits were loaded. "I'll hide the mobile  
suits can you take him inside and help him out?"  
"Of course...especially if he is this hurt," Emarie said getting red on her cheeks as she  
said it. Her father couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
PeaceMillion II: 2 Hours Later  
"Final prep complete," Cortes called.  
"Prep finished," Steve said while still tweaking his Deathscythe Hell  
"Check done," Razul hollered in a deep voice.  
"Very well then, on Mercury there are three bases and a spaceport. I suggest since we're  
not sending shuttles is to do the spaceport last. Unfortunatly no Maganacs, they are setting up  
for Earth. You won't need to disperse at radar detection point because of the monthly   
maintenance of radar will be going on. Cortes is in command here See you in one week," Vishi   
said in a recorded mesage.  
"Hope we don't have any trouble," Razul groaned.  
"Well see you guys on the ground," Cortes said and Heavyarms fell out into space.  
"Me and Deathscythe are ready to stop all those that oppose us," Steve said sounding like  
Duo.  
"Yeah let's just get this over with," Razul said. All five Gundams were off now and the  
fate of the Alliance depended on them.  
  
Mars: Azaka Farm  
"He's waking up," Kai heard someone say. His vision still hadn't cleared up yet.   
Slowly the blurs became people. An older man and a teenaged girl.  
"W..where am I?" Kai asked.  
"Mars Colony 19742 the land ownd by the Azakas. My name is Shinden Azaka and this is my  
daughter Emarie," the older man said. Kai sat there for a moment Azaka. Where have I heard that  
name?  
Kai blurted out, "Your the Alliance Mars Division, aren't you?"  
"Bingo Angel of Death," Shinden chuckled obviously knowing about G-Drop. "I retreived   
the Gundam from where you crashed. It's in the garage. I got the supplies but no workmen so   
you'll have to fix exerything," Shinden told Kai.  
"Father, shame on you he is injured very badly and," Emarie was cut off.  
"He's right I'm the only one who can fix it," Kai told her. He could see the feeling   
she had at that moment. The feeling of hopleseeness.  
"I must be leaving but rest until we can figure out what to do," Shinden told Kai. Kai  
laid back on the pillow. This was definetly the girls bed room. It had a nice bed, a mirror,   
and a large dresser with a closet full of clothes. While it didn't have all the posters and   
other accesories the rooms in After Colony 100 it was just as messy. Clothes everywhere. No   
shame He thought.  
"You're in pretty bad shape," she told him, "You were bleeding and you right leg and left  
arm are broken."  
"Not for long," Kai muttered. He slid out of the covers noticing the blood soaked  
bandages on his chest. He reached at his leg and with a push in and a twist the leg was set   
back in with a loud pop. Emarie's face had a mix of disqust and surprise. Emarie handed him  
so support tape and he wrapped his knee joint in it. He reached for his left arm and popped that  
back in place. After wrapping it up he grabbed his shirt off of a table. It was still wet with  
blood but he put it on anyway and made his way to the garage. Emarie was stil amazed at his   
determination. She followed him to the garage. He was so cold feeling inside and out. Yet she  
found an attraction to this mystery of a person known as Kai Hazori.   
  
Mercury-Outside of New Ruia  
The landing was sucessfull. All three of them made it to the drop point and were   
awaiting the plans of wattack. Cortes was standing on the hatch of Heavyarms looking through  
his binoculours. Looking over the base and planning the attack. "Steve, go and draw the   
attention of the main force. Razul you'll be the support for Steve. I'll go and take care of   
the commander of the base," Cortes was ready for the conquering of his foes. He couldn't wait.  
  
An explosion shook New Ruia Base. "What the hell is it?" Lieutenent Vicks shouted.  
"Something is attacking us but radar isn't picking it up," the private said, "Another   
mobile suit has appeared wait no...TWO more mobile suits."  
"Well then destroy them," Vicks said, "Three should be wasy for experinced troops like   
us."  
The Leos on patrol were firing on Sandrock. Razul's scimitar's grew a deep, blood red   
and he cut down two Leos vaporizing the pilots inside. Steve fired off his buster sheild and it   
took down another of the Leo units. Most of the patrol unit had been decimated but Aries and   
Zaku's appeared battle. Deathscythe launched at the first wave of Zaku's swinging its scythe it  
took the head off one Zaku II and jammed itself into the chest of another. Sandrock fired off a  
few shots of its gun. One Zaku fell in protest but the other 2 took out their beam axes and   
struck at Sandrock. Razul called back his scimitar's and cut one Zaku open with blood leaking  
out of the dead machine. The other Zaku struck Sandrock but Razul countered and the Zaku had   
been defeated. Suddenly three Aries flight types flew past firing rockets. Deathscythe had been  
knocked down and so had Sandrock. Out of the flames came out Heavyarms it unleashed its rockets  
torching the battlefield. It fired off its chaingun rounds and took out the three Aries.   
Sandrock caught one coming in and jumped up for the cross crusher. It grabbed the Aries between  
its scimitars and squeezed it. The pilot was killed, his blood dribbling out of the suit and  
on to the scimitars before the whole suit exploded. The remaining Aries sped towards   
Deathscythe. Steve spun and caught two Aries on his double bladed scythe and the third on his  
Demon Fang. The forces at New Ruia were decimated.  
"Sir, here are images provided by the Colnoel before he was killed," the private said   
solemnly. Vicks scanned over them. Horror piercing his eyes.   
"G...G...Gun...dams!" Vicks stammered, "I thought they were destroyed after the   
Mariemaia Revolution."  
"This is the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms-Custom. You have been defeated surrender or  
die," Cortes stated.  
"I will never surrendeur...fire the turrets," Vicks ordered. The order never came. For  
Vicks it was better to die in battle than to lose in shame. Heavyarms, Deathscythe, and   
Sandrock, walked away from the rubble that once was New Ruia.  
  
  
Azaka Farm  
  
Kai saw that Zero had survived the fall pretty good. He opened the cokpit and started   
an internal repair and diagnostic check. It seemed a few plates needed replacement and the ammo  
and fuel had to be reloaded but nothing seriously affected. He unscrewed all of the badly burnt  
plates and took out a slab of gundanium alloy he measured and cut the pieces he needed and   
painted some blue and some red. Maybe I should talk to her...just because the plates have to   
dry. "I like your mobile suit," Emarie said, "It reminds me of an angel."  
"Well then I guess you could say I'm the Angel of Death," cold penetrating Kai's words.  
"Where are you from, Kai?" Emarie asked.  
"Nowhere," Kai told her.  
"Tell me about your life?" she asked curiosity in her voice.  
"My life?" Kai asked, "My life is one of horrors, horrors of war. When I was a child  
my parents were killed. A bomb killed them all and I was the only survivor. The doctors were   
amazed that I recovered in a week with no physical signs of damage. I was taken in by a secret  
arm of the government. They conditioned me to be a soulless, emotionless killer. My life   
changed two years ago. On the Saturn Sky City Jila, I had been sent to destroy a building but  
instead this agency destroyed the city. I joined the Alliance and became part of their Gundam  
Excavation Project. They taught me well to become the perfect soldier...the new Heero Yuy."  
Emarie was surprised at what suffering he had gone through. "I guess it's my turn then,"  
she said shyly, "I live on the farm, go to school, and am bored a lot. My dream is to make it  
out to space. It is so pretty." Kai installed the plates. Only got to add the ammo and fuel.  
I'll catch two hours of sleep and then finish up my work and be out of here in twenty four hours.  
He looked around for Emarie.   
"Guess she went to bed," he said. She didn't though. She looked so peaceful sleeping   
on the chair. So innocent like the girl from Saturn but she is dead now. He had hurt her   
emotionally and physically. I won't hurt Emarie at least physically he thought. He picked her  
up and carried her to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and went off into the living   
room and let sleep take him away.  
  
Morning  
Kai awoke to the smells of food. He saw Emarie cooking. He looked at her frilly blonde  
and brown hair sticking out in all directions, her simple black bathrobe, and the plain innocence  
of someone who just woke up. Emarie jumped, statled by the rumble that came from Kai's stomach.  
"Don't worry Kai, there's plenty of food for you," she chuckled. Kai chuckled too. Kai,  
Emarie, and Shinden sat at the table proceding to eat an oamlet that Emarie had prepared.  
"Thank you Emarie," Kai said politeness streaming out of his words.  
"You're welcome Kai," Emarie responded. Shinden noriced the Wing Zero had tiles   
replaced.  
"Boy have you been working with those broken bones?" Shinden asked Kai with a scolding   
tone.  
"I'm fine," Kai said coldly. Breakfeast was over Kai cleared the table. "I'll be   
leaving tomorrow," he said coldly, "All I need to do is reload the ammo and I'm off."  
"Kai you can't leave . . . not now," Emarie trailed off as she protested his decision.  
"I must leave, if OZEON catches you harboring an enemy you'll be dead," Kai told her.  
"Emarie is right, you can't fight in your shape," Shinden said.  
"That's a risk I must take," Kai said.  
"Fine you may leave at your own will but I need to talk to you," Shinden said.  
Breakfeast was over, and Shinden and Kai sat in the garage. "Anyone else here?" he asked.  
"Rikimaru Asimaya, The Crimson Knight." Kai told him. A voice interrupted the   
conversation.  
"This is special search group 1 w have surrounded the house and taken a hostage,   
surrender the Gundam or else she dies." The voice went silent.  
"Emarie," Kai said with alarm.  
"Here," Shinden said throwing Kai two silenced Desert Eagles. Shinden pulled out his   
Colt Avenger. "Go find Emarie, I'll go fight the men in the living room." Kai nodded in   
agreement. He went down the hallway where Emarie's bedroom is. The door was opened and Kai   
peered his head inside.   
A soldier had pinned her to the wall his gun far away he spoke to her ear," I'm going to  
enjoy this." The soldier had made a mistake in doing that. A bullet passed through his head  
staining the wall with the chunks of brain that had came out with the bullet as well as blood.  
The body fell to the floor and silence. Emarie ran and gave Kai a hug. What is going on?  
Why is she doing this? Why am I enjoying this? Kai thought. Gunfire blasted out. Shinden   
fought and he was gunned down. Kai ran and pulled him to a safe haven. Emarie began to tend to  
his bullet wounds. Kai counted five. He turned and fired three shots. Two bullets hit their   
mark and killed the troopers. Two fired their assault rifles at him from behind the couch. Kai  
ducked back into the corner. They stopped firing. Kai slid into the living area and took out   
the two guards with a flurry of rounds into the couch. The blood that sprayed up was a good sign  
to Kai. The leader waited firing shots at him. Kai made a leap at the leader and fired out four  
bullets that destroyed his organs and one bullet that ended the leader's suffering. Kai dropped  
the guns. He went to the hallway where he saw Emarie and Shinden. He knew it was over, everyone  
in the room knew it. His organs were gone and a black ooze seeped out from his body.  
"Emarie you must know that I am not your father. Your the daughter of a family who   
advocated a new peace. They were assassinated and you lost your memory so I took you in.   
Now I can no longer care for you Kai please do this for me protect Emarie protect and . . ."   
Shinden's body thrashed for a bit and then he had passed on. Neither Kai nor Emarie shed a tear.  
"I'll do what your father asked of me. Gather your things we need to get out of here   
soon. The hangar opened up Zero stood ready to fight. Emarie stored her items in the living   
area and stood next to Kai. "Your father died a brave man and I'll honor him by protecting you  
with my life.   



End file.
